Make it quick
by ExplicitlySilent
Summary: Akari x Silver! Yogi. PWP. Akari wakes up one morning to find a certain silvernette laying in his bed. Yogi wants to play and Akari decides to go with it.


**A/N: This was actually something I wrote like a month ago but I lost half of my work and I wasn't motivated anymore. I decided to continue it since my friend wanted to read it. XD This is PWP. Akari x Silver! Yogi. Kind of rare in a way huh? /hitbytruck/ Anyways, I love Akari x Yogi to death but I wanted to try Silver! Yogi. Maaan... But I hope you enjoy~! This is un-beta'd. **

**Please review! Flaming is welcomed too...**

* * *

It wasn't long before he noticed the extra weight laying beside him. Akari sleepily blinked, staring at the figure before him. He rubbed his eyes making sure that he wasn't dreaming. That silver hair which was once a shining yellow; almost as bright as the sun. Those playful and violet orbs clearly foretelling nothing but trouble "…It's _you_." The doctor stated with no absolute enthusiasm. He sat up, reaching to ruffle his own hair in frustration. "What do you want?" Akari questioned, presenting the other with a small glare.

A giggle left the silvernette's lips. He sat up as well, playfully smirking at the older man. "Why don't you play with me, _Akari_?" He leaned forward, his face approaching the other's. Their faces were an uncomfortable distance. The doctor's eye twitched in irritation. He turned his head away, attempting to avoid eye contact with the younger one. "I'm busy. Besides, it's far too early for any of this, _Yogi_." A pout left Yogi's lips. "That's no fun, Akari. I said I want to play." Akari heaved an agitated sigh, obviously showing that he did not want to deal with any of his crap. The older one knew that Yogi wouldn't stop bugging him until he received what he wanted. This was annoying in many ways. He was brat that needed to be disciplined. "Akari~" The silvernette purred, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. "Tch.." The doctor clicked his tongue and returned his sight on the younger one. "Fine, I understand. We'll make this quick though." Akari admitted defeat, somewhat scowling. "Yay~" The silvernette cheered.

Yogi connected his lips with the doctor, quickly engaging in a heated kiss. Their tongues entangled with each other, dancing in a battle for dominance. The kiss was filled with nothing but lust – No sign of love. There will never be love ever involved between the two. What Akari felt for Yogi was obviously something he could not call love. It wasn't exactly hate either. However he had true feelings for the Yogi he truly knew. This one was just simply… "Hey, don't start day dreaming now.. Akari." The silvernette pulled away with a string of saliva connecting the two. "…" With that, Akari took the younger's wrist, immediately pinning him down onto the bed. Yogi allowed a seductive smirk to twist onto his lips.  
"Rushing a bit aren't we~? That's really no problem though.." His voice faded into a whisper. "Make it hurt. Hurt me. Be as rough as you can. I don't care."

Another click of tongue was made and the doctor ripped off the silvernette's pants and underwear. His expression clearly revealed agitation. "Look at you.. You already have an erection.." The doctor commented.  
Akari shoved in two fingers into the younger's entrance. Yogi allowed a loud moan depart his lips. "Yes.. Like that.. Harder.." The scissoring of the digits soon began. They wriggled around inside, searching for that one and certain spot inside of the younger male. The doctor watched as the silvernette squirmed around as movement and scissoring continued inside of him. It wasn't long before he found that certain spot. Yogi almost squeaked to the feeling that jolted through his body.

Satisfied with the reaction, Akari pulled out the fingers and reached down to unzip his own pants. Violet lust-filled eyes observed as the other male had unzipped his pants. He sat up as a decision was made in his mind. "Hey, let me do something first, Akari." The doctor took a moment to realize what he wanted to do exactly. He heaved a soft sigh before pulling his member of his underwear, revealing his already hard erection. Yogi softly laughed out of his nose before crawling over and leaned his face near the erection. "You're already dripping.. " The silvernette gave the erection a soft grip, beginning a slow and gentle stroke. "Mmn.. To think you're going to ravish me with this again… " He lightly bit on the head of the member before pulling it deep into his mouth. A groan was elicited from the older man.

Yogi reached to cup the man's balls, and began to bob his head up and down. After several seconds he released the erection from his mouth to skillfully swirl his tongue around the erection, and gave long licks on his shaft. "Mmn… "

Another groan was made. The doctor resisted the urge to just shove the silvernette's mouth deeper onto his erection. This was almost torture. "Enough-" Akari took a fistful of Yogi's head, tossing him down onto the bed. "That's no fun.. Akari—" He took the younger's legs, hooking them over his shoulders and he had already positioned his member at his entrance. In a single thrust, he was already deep inside of the younger one. "A-aaah….!" The silvernette's toes curled at the sudden painful intrusion. He gripped on the bedsheets, and his eyes immediately screwed shut. "Haah..! Now do this however you like…..!" The doctor did exactly as he said.

His thrusts were strong and quickly began at a fast pace. They weren't gentle and loving as it would be if the other one was in his place instead of that brat. "Come on.. Don't' be day dreaming…Aah!" Another loud moan was drawn from Yogi as another hard thrust was dealt. He enjoyed it. The pleasure and pain. It was overbearing.

Moans and grunts echoed through the room. The doctor didn't care even if their sounds were completely visible to someone. He just desired to get this over with.

Akari ground his teeth together, and pulled his length half-way out only to slam back in. He continued pounding into the silvernette, his speed gradually growing almost painfully. Drool dribbled down on the side of Yogi's chin, indicating his enjoyment. Not before long, his prostate was found and Akari drilled into that one spot. His movements were repetitive. He kept thrusting and thrusting. It was almost endless. "A-Akari... You're... amazin...! A-Aah! More..! More...!" The silvernette begged even if tears had begun leaking from his eyes, trickling down his cheek due to the natural reaction his body had. Damn... Akari clenched his teeth, at how tight Yogi was at this moment. This probably meant that Yogi was just on the brink of climax. Yogi's eyes widened as his seed spurted all over his own stomach. "Haah...!" Akari just wasn't done yet. He was near climax. The pounding into his flesh almost seemed like it lasted for an eternity. The silvernette eyelids quickly dropped once again, clenching tightly.

"Shit... Cumming...!" Akari groaned, and threw his head back as he finally released deep inside of the younger. A loud moan dribbled from Yogi's lips. His insides felt hot and full. Somewhat sticky too... A grunt departed the doctor's lips, pulling his now limp member away from his entrance. He took a good look at the silvernette's entrance as it dripped out his cum which was clearly visible from the inside. He turned his head away, heaving a deep sigh.

Yogi laid there, heavily panting, and amazed at how he even forgotten how great Akari was when it came to sex. A hoarse laugh was heard from the silvernette. "Uwah.. You filled me up.. Akari..." The doctor made his way towards the washroom and paused his steps at the entrance. "Take a shower after I finish." He slammed the door close, leaving Yogi in the room. "Fiine.." He whined like a child.

"But.. You were amazing.. Akari..."


End file.
